Si tan solo (One shot)
by K' Dash Ramirez
Summary: Mi primer Fic de Helga y Arnold! ¿Cómo podrías convencer a tu amado de no alejarse de ti cuando lo que más quiere está en otra parte? Pues Helga lo descubre de una manera tan inesperada que ni ella misma lo cree


**Si tan solo…**

Era un triste atardecer en las calles de la ciudad de Hillwood, con las calles vacías, un cielo nublado, a punto de llover, y un halo de suma tristeza; o al menos así lucía para cierta chica de rubias coletas y rosado moño que caminaba sin rumbo aparente por los rincones de la solitaria ciudad.

-Estúpido cabeza de balón –Decía para sí misma la joven de 12 años -¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan obstinado y necio en todo?

La pobre niña no podía dejar de pensar en él. Generalmente solía imaginarlo en fantasías felices, donde su eterno e incondicional amor sería lo que curara todas las heridas provocadas a lo largo de su vida, pero hoy no. Esta vez no podía quitarse esas ganas de querer ahogar sus penas en lágrimas por su adorado amor.

Paró justo en una banca, frente al restaurante Chez Paris, haciendo inevitable el ver tras esa ventana a dos inocentes niños disfrutando de una peculiar y romántica velada que ninguno de ellos podía olvidar.

"_Si tan solo no fuera siempre tan cruel y cobarde contigo…_" Pensó la rubia, sentándose en aquella banca y sacando el relicario que representaba el mejor recuerdo de su tan adorado chico de cabellos dorados.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan positivo, tan bueno, tan iluso… -Suspiró tristemente, tocando con su mano derecha uno de los bordes de la foto de su amado –tan perfecto e inalcanzable para mí…?

Pronto inició su leve descenso una cristalina lágrima por la mejilla izquierda de la jovencita, reflejando un mayor dolor al recordar lo acontecido horas atrás en el campo Gerald.

*********FLASHBACK*********

-¡Helga, espera! –Gritaba el rubio, tratando de alcanzarla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, cabeza de balón? –Preguntó ella en tono molesto. – ¿Acaso necesitas que te lo digan Betsy y los 5 Vengadores?

-Se que suena imposible, pero si hubiera una mínima posibilidad… -Insistió Arnold ignorando la amenaza previa.

-¿Sigues con lo mismo? Arnoldo, sé realista por una vez en tu vida –Decía ella acompañando sus palabras con los ademanes de sus manos- Solo somos dos simples niños. No sabemos donde queda esa selva de la que hablas, ni como llegar a ella… ¡Ni siquiera sabemos como salir de esta maldita ciudad! ¿Y tú crees que podemos lograrlo armados solo con un estúpido mapa que encontraste en un viejo diario?

-Intenta comprenderme, Helga. Las posibilidades son nulas, lo sé, pero, ¿si aún están con vida…? San Lorenzo es muy grande y casi inexplorado por el hombre. Mis padres podrían estar en alguna parte de ese lugar… -Insistió Arnold, más para convencerse a sí mismo que a Helga

-¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ¿Siquiera entiendes lo que se necesita para lograrlo…?

Helga detuvo su hablar en seco. Notó entonces la mirada del chico, la cual parecía no pedirle, sino implorarle que no matará la única pizca de esperanza que con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido. Ella tomó un respiro, tratando de calmarse.

-Escucha Arnold –Decía la rubia, tratando, aún, de relajarse –Sé lo importante que es para ti ese viaje, y más aún encontrar a tus padres, pero debes pensar más allá de lo que ves. Tan solo piensa en tus abuelos, ¿Qué sería de ellos si sufres el mismo destino que tus padres…?

-B-bueno… yo… -Respondió titubeante el chico –Sé muy bien lo que represento para mis abuelos, pero ellos, mejor que nadie, comprenden ese deseo que tengo de encontrar a mis padres. Así que no lo hago solo por mí, sino también por ellos…

-¿Pero también has pensado en nosotros… tus amigos? –Preguntó velozmente la rubia, tratando de ocultar la verdad tras sus palabras -¿Qué diría el cabeza de cepillo de todo esto?

-Gerald aún no sabe nada de esto. Ni él, ni Phoebe, ni Sid, Rhonda o mis abuelos saben de esto. Eres tú la única a quien le confié este secreto…

El corazón de Helga palpitó a mil por segundo al escuchar esas palabras. Su amado cabeza de balón le tenía más confianza a ella que a su propio mejor amigo. Se sintió por un momento en las nubes; sin embargo, esa ilusión desapareció apenas recordó que en el mundo real el responsable de hacer girar su mundo estaba a punto de aventurarse en un viaje posiblemente sin retorno.

-Arnold, ¿No te das cuenta de lo terrible que sería para todos si te pasara algo? Todo esto es un suicidio –Decía la chica rubia con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de reventar en llanto. -Arnold, piensa en todos a quienes dejas. Piensa en tus abuelos, en la escuela, en tus amigos… ¡Piensa en mí! –gritó en tono de ruego acompañada de los primeros cántaros de lágrimas provenientes de sus azulados ojos, y de una extraña brisa que traía consigo un grupo de sombrías nubes, pronosticando una triste realidad, en todo sentido.

Arnold quedó helado ante tales palabras. Sabía que Helga era una chica que guardaba sus sentimientos tras una ruda coraza, más no llegó a creer que ella en verdad se preocupaba por su bienestar.

Por su parte, Helga cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho. Accidentalmente le dio entrada a su amado para conocer su más profundo secreto y no en cualquier momento, sino cuando lo que él menos necesita es un sentimentalismo ajeno al de sus padres.

Ambos quedaron inertes, en medio de un silencio incómodo, con miedo de decir algo incorrecto que haga huir al otro; sin poder despegar una mirada de la otra, como si supieran que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar.

-A-Arnold… yo… -Habló primero la niña de moño rosa –Yo no quise decir… yo…

-Helga… ¿Tan importante es para ti el que me quede en Hillwood? –Preguntó temeroso, sin saber si su pregunta fue acertada o que solo empeoraría la situación. – ¿Es por eso que… no quieres que me vaya?

La rubia se sonrojó sin saber que hacer. Ella misma se orilló a caer en ese rincón de la incomodidad. ¿Hablar ahora o callar para siempre? Su amado esperaba una respuesta y el saber que lo que dijera podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida para siempre la ponía aún más nerviosa.

-Arnold –Suspiró frágilmente con sus cristalinos ojos a punto de romperse en lágrimas –No, esto no puede ser así… No debes hacer esto… ¡No debes soportar a alguien como yo!

La rubia corrió con toda su alma, muriendo de dolor por su cobardía ante su platónico amor, quien intentó seguirla, más nunca pudo seguirle el paso.

"¿_Por qué siempre tengo que ser una cobarde y no poder serle correspondida con mi amor?_" Se recriminó a sí misma sin dejar de correr hacia cualquier parte de la ciudad.

*********END FLASHBACK*********

-Amor mío, cómo desearía haberme retractado en todas las ocasiones que tuve la oportunidad de confesarte todo lo que me has hecho sentir –Decía en voz baja, mirando con tristeza su relicario, su quizás único recuerdo que le quedaría de su amado después de ese día.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida y miedosa? –Continuó diciéndose sin darse cuenta de que ya no estaba del todo sola –Te tuve tan cerca de mí y ahora estás tan lejos. Aún no te has ido de la ciudad, más creo que te irás alejando lo más posible de mi porque no sientes tú por mí lo mismo que yo por ti…

Miró una vez más su relicario. Ahí seguía su querido Arnold, con sus ojos color esmeralda y una mirada que, aún en esa situación, lograba consolarla. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer en todo Hillwood, alaciando sus rubios cabellos y ayudando a esconder las múltiples lágrimas que recorrían sus blancas mejillas. Sin embargo, aquella persona que desde escasos minutos atrás la espiaba, se acercaba sigilosamente a ella con los brazos abiertos.

-Si tan solo supieras que mi vida no puede seguir sin ti a mi lado… -Dijo en un suspiro la rubia.

-Si tan solo me dejaras ser algo más en tu vida- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, a la vez que las gotas dejaron de caer en su rostro y una cálida sensación la cubría por toda la espalda.

-¡Arnold! –Volteó ella para comprobar que, en efecto, su amado era quien la protegía de la lluvia. – ¿D-desde hace cuanto…?

-¿Estoy aquí? Hace unos minutos.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te busqué por toda la ciudad, sin poder encontrarte, pero algo en mi insistía en buscar aquí, en el Chez Paris.

-Escuchaste todo lo que dije, ¿verdad? –Preguntó la rubia con la más frágil de sus voces.

-Si. Lo escuché todo.

-Seguramente crees que debo estar loca por lo que dije, así que no tienes que fingir algo que no sientes solo para consolarme –Dijo ella en tono triste, levantándose de su asiento, con lágrimas en sus ojos y dispuesta a huir de nuevo antes de pasar otro mal trago.

-Espera Helga –Dijo Arnold tomándola de la mano –No es como tú crees.

La rubia volteó a punto de darle un golpe, sin embargo ese y cualquier otro intento defensivo fueron neutralizados por ese par de esmeraldas que la volvían loca y la hacían sucumbir.

-Helga, yo también había querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo… -Tomó un respiro antes de continuar –Yo también he guardado mis sentimientos hacia ti, Helga. Desde que éramos niños me gustaste. Me hacía sentir bien el estar contigo y quería que me notaras, sin embargo creí que tú no sentías lo mismo, por eso no fui capaz de pasar más tiempo conmigo. Creía que en verdad me detestabas, que no te importaba más allá de los insultos, las bromas y los apodos, pero siempre te mantuviste en mi corazón. Aún cuando otras chicas me gustaran, ellas nunca podrían siquiera acercarse a la verdadera tú, a la Helga de quien siempre he estado enamorado…

-¿Lo dices enserio? –Preguntó insegura, sin poder creer aún que ese momento no era más que una ilusión.

Arnold la tomó por su mejilla derecha, acercándose lentamente a esos suaves y dulces labios que tanto ansiaba probar, fundiéndolos a los suyos con un cálido y tierno beso, provocando que la rubia se ruborizara, cerrando los ojos y alzando inconscientemente el pie derecho

-Te amo Helga –Dijo al oído Arnold, abrazándola como si fuera la última vez que la viera.

-Te amo Arnold –Suspiró ella, correspondiendo con fuerza al abrazo de su amado, son un sueño realizado, un corazón felizmente ajetreado y con un cielo de nubes disipándose, dando paso a un bello atardecer anaranjado


End file.
